


Every Breath You Take

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark fic, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Stalker, Stalking, Violence, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yaoi, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Lu Han captava cada detalhe, cada gesto e tudo que vinha de Minseok, tomado pela obsessão que tinha pelo modelo e por seus desejos obscuros.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> A história foi inspirada na música Every Breath You Take da banda The Police.

Os olhos de Lu Han focavam nos mínimos detalhes, procurando ver em questões de segundos quais seriam os melhores ângulos, as melhores expressões, a melhor forma de registar em foto aquele que tinha à sua frente. E enquanto fazia isso, tratava rapidamente de capturar tudo com sua câmera de alta qualidade e de maior nitidez em HD, ainda que não fosse realmente o que procurava ou que precisava.

De qualquer forma, a foto sairia linda não importa como e seria aproveitada por si.

Não precisava olhar no visor para comprovar que tudo estava do jeito que queria, sua experiência não permitiria que fosse diferente. Lu Han sabia melhor do que ninguém como mostrar-lhe a beleza, como mostrar ao mundo de maneira que fosse jús a versão ao vivo.

Não precisava realmente de ângulos que lhe fossem benéficos e qualquer método que outro fotógrafo usaria. Na visão do fotógrafo oficial de Kim Minseok, qualquer imagem sairia perfeita desde que fosse do modelo. Mas, ainda assim, ele procurava sempre revelar-lhe os pontos fortes, algo que qualquer outro  deixaria a desejar por ser incapaz de ver como seus olhos obcecados viam.

Ninguém faria um trabalho tão perfeito quanto Lu Han quando se tratava daquele modelo em especial. Ninguém conseguiria tirar fotos tão impecáveis que sequer precisariam de photoshop para melhorar, ou que dessem dificuldade para a produção da revista escolher seis entre cem. Ninguém entenderia Minseok e saberia exatamente o que fazer para deixar o modelo tímido mais solto ao tirar fotos sensuais. Porque diferente de qualquer outro, Lu Han via cada ângulo, cada parte, cada olhar, cada sorriso e cada gesto de Minseok de forma única.

Conhecia praticamente tudo sobre o modelo como a palma de sua mão, desde a história de vida que fez questão de pesquisar com muito afinco, aos mínimos detalhes em seu físico, como a sútil cicatriz de acne na bochecha esquerda — tampada geralmente pela maquiagem que, apesar de querer-lhe melhorar a beleza, na visão de Lu Han só ocultava-lhe as perfeitas imperfeições —; o fato de no final do encontro dos dentes superiores da frente formava-se um triangulozinho quase imperceptível caso não fosse olhado atentamente; as orelhas pequenas anexadas ao rosto pelo lóbulo; ou a pequenina pinta em cima e em baixo do pomo de Adão, e outra maior, porém ainda clara, logo abaixo da clavícula.

Cada mísero detalhe foi observado por seus olhos após horas e horas encarando Minseok, seja ao vivo ou imagem. Havia poucas coisas que não tivera a oportunidade de ver, mas não demoraria muito para fazer acontecer e poder finalmente conhecer tudo sobre Minseok como seu maior desejo mandava para satisfazer suas necessidades.

Não era seu trabalho fazer isso, mas seu prazer pessoal. Um deleite para si saber tudo do homem que possuía e amava.

Adorava admirar as milhares de fotos espalhadas por seu apartamento, desde de pôsteres emoldurados nas paredes, as fotos de tamanho comum em porta-retratos na sala de estar ou cozinha. Amava passar suas horas livres a observar em sua televisão de quarenta e duas polegadas  _seu_  Minseok cozinhando em seu próprio apartamento, assistindo um filme ou a dormir tranquilamente.

Jamais se cansaria de observá-lo.

A criatura mais linda, magnífica e interessante, aquele que tomava-lhe a mente a cada momento e o fazia enlouquecer com os sorrisos e os olhares, tudo que viesse de si.

No entanto, não podia revelar sua obsessão.

Ninguém seria capaz de entendê-lo. Ninguém compreenderia o desejo que sentia de possuir Kim Minseok, de tê-lo só para si, de ser o único a vê-lo e de tocá-lo, de tomá-lo até que esse o amasse da mesma forma que Lu Han o amava, tão louco e obscuramente.

Sua visão era distinta, era especial, e somente alguém que amasse Minseok como Lu Han seria capaz de empatizar com suas atitudes e vontades, sua necessidade diária.

Por isso mantinha em segredo, escondendo de todos que às vezes perseguia  _seu_  Minseok dentro do prédio da empresa; que roubou-lhe o cachecol para usá-lo durante seus momentos de perversão à noite; que o seguiu até uma cafeteria quando o ouviu conversar intimamente com uma mulher pelo telefone — depois veio a descobrir ser irmã dele —; que invadiu-lhe o apartamento durante à noite ao ter descoberto a senha da porta, ficando a observá-lo dormir por quase uma hora ou mais, perfeitamente satisfeito em admirar  _seu_  amado descansar como o anjo que ele era.

Sua rotina era sempre a mesma: trabalhava por horas tirando fotos, seja de Minseok ou de outros modelos, e ao final do dia levava o serviço para casa, onde passaria as fotos para o seu computador central e as prepararia do jeito que a empresa queria — isso quando não fazia na própria empresa. E enquanto trabalha concentrado, o terceiro notebook, aquele que comprou justamente para propósitos especiais, ficava logado às câmeras de vídeos e ao receptor de áudio escondidos ilegalmente pelo apartamento de Minseok, todos colocados ali em um belo dia de segunda-feira quando Lu Han invadiu o apartamento unicamente para deixá-los, o porteiro do prédio tão acostumado consigo que já não mais lhe perguntava quem era, o que poupava Lu Han de mentir mais uma vez sobre ser amigo do morador do apartamento 299.

Lu Han observava  _seu_  Minseok  enquanto trabalhava em uma foto do mesmo, ou apenas ficava a assisti-lo como se estivesse a ver um seriado de TV, o seu favorito. Via do momento que ele chegava em casa, ao momento em que ia dormir, encantando-se com a cena comum de Minseok cantando na cozinha ao preparar o próprio jantar, ou excitando-se ao vê-lo tomar banho ou a se masturbar no quarto, o que levava a si a fazer o mesmo, a mão deslizando para dentro de sua calça e massageando seu falo até que conseguisse gozar com a imagem de Minseok chegando ao ápice ou a água caindo por sobre o corpo perfeitamente esculpido do modelo coberto de espuma.

A rotina seguia dia após dia, quase nunca mudando, com exceção das vezes que Minseok viajava ou saia para festas com amigos, que foram especialmente perseguidos e estudados assim que Lu Han os conheceu de longe, preocupado que alguém pudesse tentar algo ou fazer algo com  _seu_  Minseok.

Tudo estava excelentemente bem, nada incomum ou qualquer coisa diferente da rotina de Minseok e de Lu Han.

Até que subitamente um dia mudou.

Nunca tinha ocorrido algo semelhante e Lu Han sequer pensou que poderia.

Naquele dia Minseok não voltou sozinho para casa, trazia consigo a companhia de um homem, um modelo da mesma empresa que constantemente estava ao redor de Minseok e que fazia o sangue de Lu Han ferver sempre que esfregava em sua cara a intimidade que tinha com o outro modelo.

Lu Han sentiu a irritação dominá-lo a cada minuto que presenciava os dois juntos, o nível de intimidade mais alto que na empresa e a conversa suspeita. O sujeito tocava e era tocado nada sutilmente. Minseok sorria flertador e umedecia os lábios de forma provocante, suas intenções e convites sendo prontamente correspondidos.

Seu ódio chegou ao nível máximo quando presenciou Minseok traí-lo com aquele homem, o beijando e o tocando como deveria fazer apenas com Lu Han.

Tomado pela cólera, Lu Han arremessou um dos computadores na parede, fazendo duas molduras cair no chão e quebrar-lhes o vidro, que se espalharam por todo o chão.

A cada toque aprofundado, a cada beijo e a cada gemido que o estranho fora capaz de arrancar de Minseok, Lu Han se via se descontrolando mais, o desejo ardente de banhar suas mãos no sangue do estranho tomando sua mente até que essa se satisfizesse em matá-lo várias e várias vezes em sua imaginação, terminando sempre com Lu Han a ter Minseok em seus braços.

E quando  _seu_  Minseok fodeu o estranho sob os olhos de Lu Han, que jamais desviava o olhar da tela da televisão ainda que sua vontade homicida o enlouquecesse a ponto de começar a se arranhar, ele não foi capaz de se controlar. O punho fechado foi de encontro à tela de vidro, a empunhando uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, a fazendo rachar em várias divisões e a manchar com seu próprio sangue.

Naquela noite, com a mão a sangrar por minutos até que estancasse, Lu Han bebeu duas garrafas inteiras de soju — que havia comprado especialmente para tomar com Minseok um dia —, nunca desviando seu olhar da tela suja de carmesim que agora já não era mais capaz de mostrar a cena de Minseok a dormir despreocupadamente ao lado de alguém que não era a si, deixando esse trabalho para o computador coberto com respingos de sangue ao lado da TV.

Teve vontade de quebrar cada moldura, rasgar cada pôster, queimar cada foto, gritar com o quadro pregado sobre sua cama até que perdesse a voz. Descarregar todo seu ódio ali mesmo, porque não podia simplesmente pegar a chave do carro, atravessar a cidade e invadir o apartamento de Minseok para matar o homem ao lado dele com quarenta e sete facadas no peito, e depois dar uma lição em  _seu_  Minseok por traí-lo.

Mas não fez nada com seus tesouros que levou dias para distribuir por sua casa, eles não mereciam sofrer com a carga de ira que sua mente estava a carregar. Ao invés disso, deixou seu corpo ser tomado pelas consequências do álcool até que estivesse num ponto que não conseguisse mais ingerir nada; depois regurgitou tudo no chão do banheiro e desmaiou sobre o próprio vômito, sujando o rosto e os cabelos com a gosma de mistura de álcool, suco gástrico e Doritos.

Estando inconsciente, não precisaria se preocupar em fazer algo impensado com Minseok ou com o desgraçado que se aproveitou dele.

Ao despertar no dia seguinte com uma grande ressaca e com vômito seco por todo o corpo, já não mais queria sentir o sangue do homem que tomou-lhe o que era  _seu_  escorrendo por entre seus dedos enquanto arrancava-lhe membro por membro. Estava calmo novamente, perfeitamente controlado.

Porém o acontecimento serviu-lhe para mostrar que já era hora de agir.

Levou quase um mês para preparar tudo, desde alugar o local apropriado, comprar tudo aquilo que precisaria para o grande dia que faria Minseok finalmente ser seu oficialmente, e organizar os outros pequenos detalhes que fariam o plano funcionar sem falhas.

A semana que faltava seguiu como normalmente.

Lu Han tirou as fotos de Minseok, dando o melhor de si para entregar as últimas imagens que o mundo veria do modelo, afinal esse iria se aposentar depois de dois longos anos de carreira.

Sua rotina em casa também permaneceu a mesma, sempre a admirar Minseok pela tela do computador.  

No entanto a ansiedade excitante de quando finalmente pudesse tê-lo somente para si o atingiu a um nível que não conseguia mais aguentar olhá-lo por muito tempo sem imaginar o que estariam fazendo em breve, o que acabava o fazendo se masturbar quase que três vezes ao dia ao ver Minseok fazer qualquer coisa, desde apenas estar assistindo televisão a dormir de bruços.

E enfim o grande dia chegou.

Lu Han aguardou pacientemente Minseok deixar o prédio da empresa, consumindo seis cigarros durante a sua espera devido a ansiedade que não o deixava ficar calmo um minuto sequer, seu pé não parando de se mexer e os lábios sendo mordidos constante até que começassem a sangrar.

Conhecia os pontos cegos de cada câmera de segurança, os tinha estudado há meses quando planejou todo seu plano antes do ocorrido. Então não foi difícil escolher o ponto exato que atrairia Minseok aquela noite, dando uma pequena mentirinha boba à ele para que esse não ficasse animado demais com o que aconteceria.

Tudo funcionou como planejado, livre de qualquer testemunha para estragar-lhe os planos de fazer Minseok seu. Lu Han o imobilizou com seu próprio corpo e o obrigou a respirar o cheiro forte de clorofórmio que o pano sobre as vias respiratórias dele tinha sido embargado.

Só quando percebeu que Minseok começou a parar de se debater minutos depois e o corpo dele perdeu as forças, é que diminuiu o aperto que colocou para prendê-lo em seu agarre, ainda o mantendo sobre o efeito do produto químico até que a consciência o abandonasse por completo e Minseok se tornasse uma boneca perfeitamente maleável em suas garras.

Com  _seu_  Minseok inteiramente entregue a si, Lu Han beijou-lhe amorosamente nos cabelos castanhos ondulados, prometendo que ficaria tudo bem e logo poderiam enfim ficar juntos como sempre sonharam. E, por fim, o  carregou gentilmente até o porta-malas do carro no estilo noiva e o levou para onde se tornaria seu novo lar, preso às correntes e a Lu Han.


End file.
